His Goddess of Mischief
by IrishFlower128
Summary: She is his love, his life. They'd do anything for each other but neither one knows it yet. His beautiful Goddess of Mischief and Magic, Lucy. How will her brother react? Her father? Her mother? Rated M for a reason.


For a long time he stood there, watching her. The way she moved like water or the way she tilted her head, showing off her beautiful jaw line. Hogun was mesmerized by Lucy's beauty. She wore a simple, sleeve less, emerald dress. It was like Lucy: sexy yet elegant. Intricate gold bands clung to her arms while small jewels decorated her collarbone. Raven waves were held back with emerald pins. He decided that he'd never seen a more beautiful woman.

Hogun was standing at the balcony in his room, gazing down into the courtyard where the woman in question stood. Lucy was with Lady Sif, the only other female warrior in Asgard, as they awaited Thor's coronation that was to take place in an hour.

Hogun wasn't quite ready. He had only his pants and boots on and had yet to tame his own raven locks. His chiseled chest was lightly covered in sweat due to the warmth of the sun. He continued to stare at her with his dark eyes, a sharp contrast from the lovely green of Lucy's.

He half wanted her to look at him and feel the love he had for her and he half didn't. He wasn't sure if he could take her rejection. He wanted her to look at him with love and longing not the coldness she used with Fandral. Gods how he didn't want that. Hogun was so lost in his inner thoughts that he hadn't noticed Lucy looking right back at him.

xXx

Lucy stood silently in the courtyard, eyes trained on the balcony of the room Hogun the Grimm inhabited. She wished that, if only for a second, he would appear to her. She knew she should dismiss this thought and the not so innocent ones that followed it but she couldn't help herself. she had felt the softness of his skin and stared into those smoldering brown eyes of his. Some would call his gaze cold and cynical but not Lucy. The many adult dreams she's had of him can see only the warmth.

She wished she could study every inch, every contour, of his body, preferably whilst underneath it. Slow grinding movements with loving strokes soon followed by fast thrusts and a deep, mutual hunger between the two of them. She could almost feel his breath against her neck as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

She knew she was being silly. Hogun would never love her the way she loved him. She had pursued him once but it was late during a celebration in which she'd become incredibly drunk. She'd kissed him that night. It wasn't a proper kiss, it was only on the cheek, but she certainly felt good knowing she'd done it and he didn't kill her.

Lost in thought, Sif managed to frighten Lucy causing more than one unpleasant word to fall from her lips. "Damn you, Sif!" She laughed. Sif gave an innocent look as if to say, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Then she chuckled and gave Lucy a hug.

The two were unlikely friends to say the least. Sif was a warrior to the core and would rather die and honorable death on the battlefield than surrounded by friends and family at an old age. Lucy, warrior-like as she may be, was very diplomatic, preferring to talk out issues rather than use her fists. Midgardians would label her as aristocratic and she could live with that. But they stuck by each other because they were both women with so much to prove.

"So," Sif began, "Are you ready my princess?" She said mockingly like only she could.

"Maybe, but Lady Sif, I face quite a predicament." she said sarcastically.

"Would it, perchance, have something to do with a certain warrior from Vanaheim?" Sif was the only one who knew about Lucy's feelings for Hogun. She had often tried to sway her to broach the subject to him but to no avail. Lucy was so certain that he felt nothing for her and Sif was a tad irritated. Lucy hated making Sif upset but she honestly was afraid of what he would say or how he might react.

"LuLu, you need to tell him because that drunken kiss on the cheek was less than convincing."

Sif then stopped and gently tilted her head, Lucy did the same. "Hogun is looking right at you!" She said. Her face was calm and relaxed while her voice was ecstatic. Lucy felt a blush creep onto the apples of her cheeks and she smiled, "How so?"

"He either wants to eat you out or eat you up, either way: kinky. Didn't know he was like that." She said, clearly trying not to giggle.

"Well I'll leave you to it." And with that, Sif departed. Lucy gazed upward to the balcony once again and there stood a shirtless Hogun the Grimm. Lucy couldn't help thinking sinful things as she watched sweat fall down the contours of his muscles. Her jaw went slack and for a few painfully embarrassing seconds, their eyes connected.


End file.
